


To Love Only Once (Of Course it's You)

by eyesofshinigami



Series: The Birthday Collective [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Family Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Schmoop, This is so soft I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: So, when the first signs of spring began to show and the snows cleared from the passes, the two of them set out towards Kerack, Jaskier composing and Geralt taking contracts on the way. Jaskier also took great care to educate Geralt on the finer points of customs and etiquette in a fae court, even though he was sure they’d be charmed enough by Geralt to overlook any sort of breach.Which is why Jaskier stopped short when his queen had eyed his crown and said sweetly, “My dearest Buttercup… why did you not tell me you had gotten married?”Wait. Married?Or, the one where Geralt and Jaskier accidentally get fae!married.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Birthday Collective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910632
Comments: 55
Kudos: 513
Collections: Soft Witcher Fics for Bad Days





	To Love Only Once (Of Course it's You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stockholm_syndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/gifts).



> Okay, so. This is just pure fluff and schmoop I wrote for my dear friend on her birthday! I hope you like it. <3
> 
> Special thanks to handwrittenhello, who is the best beta and friend a writer could ask for.

It was an honest mistake, Jaskier reasoned. It had been a long time since he’d been back in his home court, or had dealings with certain fae customs and laws. Anyone could have been confused about it. 

At least, that’s what he was going to keep telling himself.

He hadn’t thought anything of it when Geralt had presented him with a beautiful crown of flowers-- aster and bright red tulips, shot through with ivy and yarrow. Jaskier had cooed over it and weaved his magic through the blooms, to keep them fresh and blossoming. Geralt had cleared his throat and his ears had turned a lovely shade of pink, and that night Jaskier had made love to him slow and sweet in their bed at Kaer Morhen. 

Jaskier wore the crown so often he forgot that it was there, as much a part of him as the pretty silver wolf medallion Geralt had also presented him when they had reached the keep. Midwinter, hidden in the mountains, he received a summons from his queen to join her at her court for Imbolc. The summons had sent the Witchers in the keep into a bit of a frenzy, but Geralt had agreed to go with him, as it was only fair. “You’re staying with me and my family during the winter. It’s only fair I join you at your court in return.” 

So, when the first signs of spring began to show and the snows cleared from the passes, the two of them set out towards Kerack, Jaskier composing and Geralt taking contracts on the way. Jaskier also took great care to educate Geralt on the finer points of customs and etiquette in a fae court, even though he was sure they’d be charmed enough by Geralt to overlook any sort of breach. 

Which is why Jaskier stopped short when his queen had eyed his crown and said sweetly, “My dearest Buttercup… why did you not tell me you had gotten married?” 

Wait. Married? He turned to glance at Geralt, whose eyebrows were knit together and whose mouth was pulled down in a frown. “I’m sorry, my Queen, but--”

She lifted an elegant finger and pointed at the crown on his head. “The token on your head? An everblooming crown made of tulips and ivy? Surely I taught you better than that, my sweet?” She rested her chin in her hand and her mouth twisted up into a smile. “I’m guessing your charming Witcher was the one who gave it to you?” 

“Y-yes,” Jaskier stammered out. It took him longer than it should have to process that yes, Geralt had offered him a token symbolizing marriage and fidelity and by fae custom, proclaimed his intention, and staked a claim. How in the world could he have forgotten _that_? “But I don’t think that Geralt meant--”

Geralt, who had been quietly standing at his side for the last few minutes, chimed in with, “A flower crown means a marriage?”

The Queen looked even more amused than before. “It was the flowers you chose, my dear Witcher. They make quite the statement, declaring that you intend to keep Buttercup as yours for all eternity. Or was it a mistake?” she asked, eyes narrowing and her voice dripping with honeyed poison. 

Jaskier went to speak again, but Geralt interrupted him yet _again_. “No mistake. I wasn’t aware of this custom, but I don’t wish to take it back.” His eyes softened and he pulled Jaskier closer to him. “If it pleases you, Your Majesty, I’d like to wed Jaskier properly, here in your court.”

“Now wait just a moment, Geralt, I think we should--”

“Are _you_ taking it back, Buttercup? Because that would be unwise, I think,” the queen asked, turning that same poisonous look on Jaskier. 

“No, why would I? I love Geralt,” he replied, looking affronted by the mere suggestion. 

The queen clapped her hands together and motioned towards one of her servants. “Then it’s settled. We’ll have a proper ceremony to reinforce the bond between you two, and then we’ll celebrate! Imbolc and celebrating a wedding, how utterly perfect!” She got to her feet and the servant trailed behind her as she flounced out of the throne room. 

Jaskier’s head was whirling. “Geralt… I… feel like I must apologize?” he said faintly, sinking to the floor. How could he have forgotten something so important? “When I was here before, I never paid that much attention to courting rituals beyond wooing, not interested in marriage. And it had been so long since I had been back to court that I forgot. I’m sorry you got roped into this, I know it’s not fair,” he babbled on, feeling panic starting to rise in the back of his throat.

Geralt knelt beside him, his warm hand a steadying presence on Jaskier’s shoulder. “Only you would forget something that had to do with marriage. You certainly never worried about that when you were a human, why should you as a fae be any different?” he teased, but then his face grew serious. “If I didn’t mean it, I would have said no when she asked.” 

“But… it’s another binding you didn’t ask for,” Jaskier said, starting to work himself into a frenzy. What if Geralt got angry and rejected him, like before? The words on the mountain tried to rattle the cage he’s kept inside his heart, but it all screeched to a halt when Geralt leaned over and kissed him gently. 

“Enough of that. Now come on, husband, we need to see if your queen will allow my brothers and Ciri to attend.” 

Jaskier groaned and scrubbed a hand across his face. “What have I gotten myself into?” 

-*-

Eskel, Lambert, and Vesemir were rather stunned to find themselves standing in the middle of a throne room, all three tense and clearly prepared to come out swinging. It was only the appearance of Jaskier and Geralt that stopped any misunderstandings from happening. Well, any _more_ misunderstandings. “What in the fuck are we doing in faerie land?” Lambert asked helpfully, sheathing his sword. 

“Attending our wedding reception,” Geralt replied gruffly, though his eyes were sparkling with mirth. 

“It’s about fucking time. Thought you two would wait another twenty years before you did something about it,” Lambert said, slapping Geralt on the back before he started looking around. “Where the fuck are we, anyway?”

Jaskier crossed his arms and huffed. “You’re in the court of the Summer Queen, please show some respect,” he groused, but he knew it was a lost cause. Lambert would do as Lambert wanted. He just hoped the other witcher didn’t end up tied to a post naked somewhere, or turned into a particularly angry hedgehog. He wouldn’t put it past the other fae, honestly.

Eskel and Vesemir were a bit more subdued in their reactions. “Thank you for inviting us, bard. I suppose we should go pay our respects to your Queen then?” Vesemir asked, to which Jaskier nodded. “Show us the way.”

Eskel hung back, clasping Geralt’s neck and pulling their foreheads together. “I’m happy for you, Wolf. Marriage’ll look good on you,” he said softly, letting go before repeating the action with Jaskier. “And you, little fae. I’m happy you’re part of our pack now.” Jaskier was so gobsmacked by the action that he stood still as Eskel followed behind Vesemir and Lambert. 

“You all right?” Geralt asked, threading their fingers together and pulling Jaskier along. Morning glories and marjoram sprung up around their feet, and Geralt huffed out a laugh. “I guess so. Does it surprise you that they think of you as pack now?”

“A little,” Jaskier admitted. He was still getting used to the idea that Geralt wanted him, much less that he would be accepted into his family and pack. It had been months, but words had power, and sometimes the ones from the mountain still pulsed beneath his skin, whether he wanted them to or not. 

Geralt must have been able to smell the anxiety and uncertainty roiling over him, because the witcher drew him into a fierce hug and tucked his nose into the skin behind his ear. “I know I can’t take back what happened between us, and I can’t fix that part of you I broke, or the part of me I broke when I fucked up. But this? Now? I want this. I want you. I always have, even when I was too stubborn or blind to see it. You’re mine and I’m yours.”

  


Jaskier choked back a sob and returned the hug, tears staining the soft leather of Geralt’s armor. But they were happy tears, born of the weight sloughing off his shoulders and the brightness blooming in his chest at Geralt’s words. “You can’t just say things like that,” he said with a laugh, wiping his face. “Come on, let’s catch up with our family before they get lost in the castle and we never see them again.” 

-*-

It took less than a day for the Queen to pull together a spectacular feast. Droves of fae and other creatures came for the celebration, which Jaskier had never dreamed of. She performed a small handfasting ceremony with their friends and family present, Yennefer and Ciri having portalled in when the Queen gave permission to do so. Jaskier wore his flower crown that Geralt made, the witcher wearing one of his own that Jaskier had made out of oak and edelweiss, shot through with daffodils and red salvia, with a bright pink carnation tucked amongst the other blossoms. 

Jaskier felt like his heart might burst from how full it was, here with all the people he cared for, promising himself to the man he loved more than life itself for all eternity. Fae only loved once, the legends said, and Jaskier was confident he chose wisely. 

He had no idea how long the celebration lasted. The wine flowed freely and the food was plentiful, to which the Queen assured the more mortal guests was not cursed and they wouldn’t be stuck in the fae realm for all eternity. Jaskier brought out his lute and played songs in both his native tongue and common, switching it up to the delight of all present. He even debuted a song he’d written about his love for Geralt, one that was soft and intimate and sweet enough to make the witcher crack a small smile. It earned him some good-natured teasing from his brothers, but it was well worth it. 

Then, the Queen clapped her hands and drew the attention of the court. She smiled beatifically and said, “It appears our newlyweds have not shared a dance of their own. Marigold, if you please?” A lovely fae woman nodded and motioned towards another group of fae that had almost appeared out of nowhere, and they began to play a slow melody that made Jaskier’s throat feel thick. 

Before he could worry, Geralt was holding out his hand and asking, “Dance with me?” 

Jaskier nodded dumbly and got to his feet. Geralt swept him onto the floor and soon they were swaying to the beautiful music. Neither of them was particularly good at dancing, but it didn’t matter. Their bodies were pressed together and Geralt was looking at Jaskier with such naked affection it made his heart beat double time. “I thought you didn’t dance,” he whispered, licking his lips.

“I do today,” was all Geralt said as they twirled around the dancefloor. They only had eyes for each other, in that moment, the rest of the world fading to a blur of colors around them. Neither of them wanted to stop, even as the song came to an end, and it took someone clearing their throat from behind them. 

Jaskier blinked, like he was coming out of a trance. He smiled and pulled Geralt into a kiss, earning cheers and whoops of joy from the crowd before more people spilled out onto the floor to partake in the festivities. Ciri was dancing with Vesmir, and Lambert was leading Yennefer in a ridiculous facsimile of a waltz, while Eskel was being swung around by a pretty fae who made the witcher blush. 

Here, under the stars and surrounded by joy and light and love, Jaskier felt something in him settle. He was loved, he loved in return, and there was no room for darkness or sadness, not for any of them. How could there be, when the air was filled with music and laughter and the taste of joy on the back of his tongue? Not bad for an accidental wedding, if he said so himself. 

Holding the hand of his new husband, he let himself bask in it. 

Everything was perfect.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers mentioned in the fic:
> 
> Aster || symbol of love  
> Red Tulips || Passion, Declaration of Love  
> Ivy || Fidelity, Marriage  
> Yarrow || Everlasting Love  
> Morning glories || Affection  
> Marjoram || Joy and Happiness  
> Oak || Strength  
> Edelweiss || Courage, Devotion  
> Daffodils || Unequaled Love  
> Red Salvia || Forever Mine  
> Pink Carnation || I'll Never Forget You
> 
> Like it? Love it? Let me know below!
> 
> Tumblr || eyesofshinigami  
> Discord || #eyesofshinigami0707


End file.
